1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an image reading device and an image forming device including an image reading device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, an image reading device for reading an image of a subject has been known, including an illumination portion for irradiating light onto a subject, a mirror for reflecting light from the subject and forming a light path, an imaging lens for forming an image from a luminous flux from the subject, and a CCD (charge-coupled device) for reading an image of the subject formed by the imaging lens.
A light emitting device such as an LED (light-emitting diode) has been recently used, in addition to light emitting members such as a fluorescent lamp and a xenon tube, as a luminescence portion constituting the illumination portion. For example, an image reading device is suggested in which an illumination portion is configured by arranging a plurality of light emitting devices in a main scanning direction (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-314760).
However, in the image reading device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-314760, an uneven intensity distribution (uneven light intensity) may occur in a case where the illumination portion is configured by arranging the plurality of light emitting devices in the main scanning direction. This may lead to an uneven light intensity, where the intensity of light received by the CCD from portions of the same color density is not uniform. As a result, an image being read may have an uneven color density. On the other hand, in a case where the plurality of light emitting devices are tightly arranged for suppressing uneven light intensity, the cost related to the image reading device grows.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.